


separation

by Callico



Series: Are you in love? If so, what type? [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callico/pseuds/Callico
Summary: Separation is constant and expected. Their relationship is what it is because they spend very little time together. Their lives are separate until suddenly, briefly, they are indistinguishable. Eggsy wonders how much easier the separation might be if it weren’t for these interludes, but suspects that it would be infinitely harder to continue in this work without her occasional companionship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 2 of Roxy/Eggsy series "Are you in love? If so, what type?"  
> I'm really just in love with these two so I'm going to be writing a lot about them, and I've already got the outlines for a bunch of different fics that will be added to the series.  
> Mostly I'm just publishing these for anyone who, like me, has been wishing there was more fanfiction out there for these two amazing characters and the relationship between them. I hope you like it!  
> -Megs

There is a steady relationship between Lancelot and Galahad which has not wavered since Roxy introduced herself to him in training.

In the beginning they go on many missions together. In the wake of Valentine taking out most of the world's governments, many of the jobs are too massive for a single agent. Within Kingsman many duos have become stable pairings, and Lancelot and Galahad come to each other's aide frequently enough to be recognized as one of these sets, hence the frequent cooperation.

There is a natural balance between them, something they felt almost immediately. She's calculating, professional, will get the job done regardless of personal feelings. He is passionate, hot-headed, creative, and reckless. She gets strung up, snaps, and he's the only one who can talk her down; he gets to caught up, too invested, acts irrationally and she makes him see sense.

Merlin picks up on it quite quickly, watching it develop from nothing (not really from nothing, it seemed like there was something between them from the very start). Initially the idea of it it was a threat: a threat of attachment, dependence, loyalty to someone or something other than the agency. But it becomes clear that the relationship between Roxanne Morton and Gary Unwin is much more mature than that.

Before all else they are Kingsman agents. Roxy has pointed a gun to Eggsy's head with all intentions of ending his life. He is not her weakness; she would not hesitate if it was him or the job. But she will always have his back, a mutual agreement. They are in no way dependent upon each other, but the level of trust has created a comfort that doesn't exist for either of them elsewhere, and they manage to have faith in each other without being dependent.

When Roxy fails to communicate with HQ for a fourth day during a mission in Katmandu, the situation must only be whispered of and Eggsy is on the first flight out of Peru to get her bloody comms turned back on and bash the necessary heads in. When he finds himself in a sticky situation with the favorite wife of a drug lord, Roxy sets a new record for most guards taken out unnoticed on camera before driving a moped through a wall to retrieve him.

Merlin doesn't worry. He doesn't have any grasp on understanding their relationship — and enigmas are few and far between for a man with as many degrees as him — but he doesn't worry about it.

Things even out eventually and the agency returns to its more regular role, moving in the background. Agents are able to take on missions separately, each operating underground and alone more often than not. Lancelot goes undercover for seven months. Galahad is stationed in a remote location for the four that follow.

Galahad and Lancelot each always asks for a status report on the other agents whenever they get the chance. Merlin is tired of running through the complicated and mostly classified list of each agent every time one of these two asks, and he theorizes that it is just a veiled way of learning about each other. Merlin tests this theory by slipping unprompted updates about Lancelot to Galahad, and of him to her, during their regular briefings. Sure enough, each stops asking about the rest of the agents. 

His only concern is his own fate on the day when he has to report something negative to either of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Months go by between Eggsy and Roxy's meetings, long stretches, but that's the job. The agency is small enough to demand primarily individual work and limited collaboration. On the rare occasion that an agent needs emergency backup or rescue, the most available agent steps in (but only if the continuation of their own mission is deemed less valuable than the situation of the agent.) When Kay died, it had been eleven months since Eggsy had even spoken to Roxy. She was in a deep-cover mission, which meant a whole different existence that she was immersed in, and he was spending more time out of London than in it. Sitting across from her hologram at the round table made him realize just how long eleven months is. He had missed her suddenly — his friend, and in many ways his partner — missed her in his bones.

Separation is constant and expected. Their relationship is what it is because they spend very little time together. Their lives are separate until suddenly, briefly, they are indistinguishable. Eggsy wonders how much easier the separation might be if it weren’t for these interludes, but suspects that it would be infinitely harder to continue in this work without her occasional companionship.

\----

Eggsy had snagged the photo of her from headquarters towards the beginning of what became a thirteen-week separation period. They were only a week home from a four-day assignation in Tallinn but she had already gone again, and Eggsy was already feeling the absence of her. The Tallinn mission had them pressing through crowded streets, trailing Estonian arms dealers, and spending every waking moment in constant communication. Four days surrounded by her energy, supported by her presence, listening to her voice and aware that she was listening to his. Then a clean break, complete separation once again.

In the black and white stack of photos that were printed upon their return to London, this one was cast aside as unrelated to the mission. It featured Roxy in a loose head covering that was made opaque by the bright light of a window behind her, looking directly at him as he took the photo. Eggsy hadn’t even thought before taking it. He considered a few times after the fact that it was maybe strange to keep around, but on every mission since it was tucked inside his clothing, comforting and beautiful.

Now Eggsy shows the photo to a dealer's lackey in Athens. He is grasping at straws for a strand of conversation that will lead them to common ground, and he knows that if nothing else this photo will capture a positive strain of the man’s attention. It’s not the kind of photo that can be disregarded.

"Your woman?” the lackey asks in Greek. Eggsy confirms the facade.

Here image is in shades of gray, barely illuminated in the dingy room, but her eyes shine from the print.

"Our daughter has her eyes,” Eggsy lies.

The other man has a child too, and a woman he loves, and an increasingly loose tongue. Eggsy gets all the information he needs. At the end of the night, the man claps him on the back and tells him to go home and make sweet love to his woman. Instead, Galahad phones Merlin with his mission report and asks for an update on Lancelot’s status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I'm writing? Let me know! <3


End file.
